bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Fever (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Dance Fever!", Season 2, episode 7, 47th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: I think everybody is in the living room. come on. Bear: Tutter is taking a nap. Pip: Nothing much to do puzzle. Treelo: (hip-hop) Do you want to dance with Treelo? Treelo: (hip-hop) Pip, Pop, Come dance with Treelo. Pip: Sorry, Treelo. Pop: We want to finish our puzzle. Treelo: Nobody want to dance with Treelo. Treelo: Really? What about a little itchin'? Treelo: Bear's twitchin'! Ojo: Uh-oh! Pip and Pop! Do you see what I see? Pip and Pop: Uh-huh. Pip: Bear's itchin'... Pop: and scritchin'... Pip and Pop: and twitchin'! We know what that means! Tutter: Yeah. And I have to go back to my nap. (yawns) Boy. That pillow's calling me, Bear! That pillow's calling from the hilltops! Ojo: Tutter! Come on, Your pillow's calling! Tutter: Oh, heh heh. Bear: Ha ha ha hah! Okay! See you in a minute! Bear: Wow. You guys really know how to dance. Pip and Pop: What about your nap, Tutter? Tutter: I'll nap later. This mouse has to limbo. This mouse has to LIMBO!!!!! Take it lower! Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! When it's time to do a limbo Careful now Don't go too quick Bend your knees, lean back and boogie And don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Tuck your chin Of course, it helps if you're a mouse and don't touch that stick Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Take it lower! Tell us, o limbo master your fans all want to know We're watching you get way, way down Just how low can you go? Take it lower! When it's time to do a limbo Then you've got to a call a mouse 'Cause a mouse can get much lower Than anyone else in the house Yes, we can Than anyone else in the house Very true Than anyone else in the house Limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo, limbo Limbo, limbo! That was fast. Got it. Need it. And it fits. Bear: Oh, wait! We need to wake up Tutter. Tutter: I'm already awake, Bear! Dance! Get the fever! Yowza! Dance fever! Ooh Yeah! Wow Hey, you got it We got it too! Dance fever! Yeah! Hey! Bear's got the fever Me too Me too Dance fever! More more Yeah Dancing Ha ha, look at me! Dance fever Ha ha Got the fever Got that dance fever Dance fever Yeah Love it Got it Dance! Need it Feel it Whew! Shake it Move! I got the -- got the --- got the fever Dance fever You know what that means? What? It's Mambo Time. Yay! Oh There's a dance that's going round That anyone can do Yeah, you and you and you It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo Oh, whether you are young Or if you're an older gal like me Just try and it you'll see It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left And shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! Mambo! So shake the lead Out of your legs And take a step or three Then you'll mambo just like me The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left Then shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Wa-ha! Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Yeah! Let's do it! Mambo! (Night falls in) By the way, in case you've ever in the mood to do some Dancing, The Big Blue House is the place to be. Bear, You wanna dance some more? Treelo, actually it's bedtime now. Tutter: Did somebody say, "Dancing"?! Tutter? Pip and Pop: Hey, guys! We thought we heard the pitter patter of Dancing feet! But, guys... Bear! I thought you heard done Dancing! I thought so too. Um... Oh, well. Looks like we have some more Dancing to do. I'll tell you what guys. What if we all go dance off to bed? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts